The Crimson Dawn Preview
by The Flying Lion
Summary: Preview: Roronoa Zoro fights a mysterious man while held by unknown enemies. What secrets does this man hide? *Predcessor to CRIMSON DAWN, the Straw Hats adventure to Luna Island in the New World.*


Roronoa Zoro stood alone facing the puppets that now seemed frozen. Though he could not sense them having killing intent anymore Zoro still stood on guard with his two swords held out. Then to his surprise he could feel the room move beneath him. What was happening in fact was that the floor was expanding for more room while the puppets shuffled robotically into openings the walls made.

"You were pretty good right there you know. Five of the puppet swordsman all taken down in just 10 seconds. That beats my record you know?"

Zoro turned around to the sound of another voice. Standing there was a fairly lean built man wearing a black jacket over a white shirt and dark trousers. What made Zoro on edge was the fact that he had a calm easy going look on his face showing a hint of antagonism through his sharp looking brown eyes. His hair was dark matching his attire and reached his neck while contrasting to his light skin making Zoro think he hadn't been outside for a while.

"Who are you? Were you controlling those dolls?" Zoro asked not keen on how the mysterious man got there.

"Me? Oh no, I can't control them. That was my subordinate _pulling the strings_. Though I did order him make those puppets attack you so in a way I kind of do control them." The man laughed at his own comment while Zoro didn't budge.

"You're subordinate. Then you're the one in charge here aren't you? What's the point of this?"

The dark haired man though only ran a hand across his head. He didn't look like he would say anything yet while only having a smile on his face. Zoro did not trust this man at all mostly for the fact that he couldn't read any of his personality at all. He could not tell what his motives were or if he was going to kill him as Zoro couldn't sense any killing intent or other emotion in him. What he did sense was amusement though as the man turned his head to the side of the room.

"Oi! Jackie, make sure Nero keeps the doors locked you hear? No objections!"

Then one of the walls began to open up before Zoro and the mysterious man. A television screen appeared wide and large showing a young dark skinned woman with purple hair. Zoro had to wonder if this person was one of the subordinates under the mysterious man.

"Huh? Why are you ordering me to do that? You're supposed to be interrogating the prisoner, remember?" the woman, Jackie, reminded through the screen. The dark haired man though crossed his arms.

"Didn't I just say no objections? This is a high stakes matter. I've got one of the Straw Hats here to contend with. I don't want any interference."

Zoro then noticed the dark haired man's eyes darken slight. The look on the man's face then showed what appeared to be eagerness and a hint of darkness. What Zoro felt emitting from this man was unknown but he felt as if a great wave of evil was seeping through his one look.

Then the entire walls began to change from their dark stone style to a light wooden style. Zoro then saw how the shape of the room was larger from all sides to become sort of round like while light came in from above. The dark haired man clapped his hands attracting Zoro's attention while he took a step back.

"Thank you Jackie. I'm glad you did as I asked. Now you can do something else, unless you and Nero feel like watching this." The man then revealed a sword strapped to his belt with a cross hilt. He pulled it out and swung it in the air fiercely.

Zoro swung his swords around before stepping down on the ground roughly. He was ready to take on this newcomer no matter what.

"I believe it's respectful to reveal your name before you battle. I'm Takahashi Raizo." The dark haired man said bringing his weapon up to the air with both hands.

Zoro had a straight face. "Roronoa Zoro. I guess we have to fight then."

Takahashi's white shoes then leaped from his spot while Zoro also leaped for an attack. The two's sword swings struck each other causing a loud blast to be heard.

Through the monitor Jackie and Nero watched as their leader began to fight the wanted pirate. It was obvious that no amount of protest would sway the charismatic man from leaving soon. They knew this the best as the personal team of Hawk.

"Why is master fighting this pirate? There's no use."

"I would not speak soon Jackie san." Nero spoke. His neon green eyes looked up from his desk at the screen while he scratched his shaven head. "Takahashi san is a fighter. But with his position he rarely gets to enjoy real battles with anyone. I'd assume he's wanted to release his built up tension in some way. This pirate is having the honor to be chosen by a man like Takahashi to fight."

Jackie watched the screen blankly. She couldn't understand it. What satisfaction was brought when Takahashi fought? It seemed he was more like a beast that wouldn't stop his destruction just for pleasure- that is a pleasure normal humans could not understand.

Takahashi was swinging wildly at Zoro who blocked in succession. The swordsman spun two of his blades to temporarily block Takahashi in a fixed position. Zoro was gritting his teeth while Takahashi pushed him back with the strength of his sword.

"Heh. You're not as strong as I thought. It's difficult to try and match your strength to my katana Excalibur. Am I right?" Takahashi said with a wide grin. He then swung his sword throwing Zoro back a couple of feet across the floor. He smirked twirling his sword around as Zoro struggled to get up.

'What the hell? What was that strength?' Zoro thought as he began turning his head over. Then in shock Takahashi appeared right next to Zoro watching with calm eyes.

"Is that all you've got?" Takahashi then kicked his white shoe up into Zoro's gut. Zoro yelled out loudly in pain before Takahashi then kicked Zoro in the side causing him to fall back again.

Zoro felt a great pain in his chest and was sure a rib had cracked. Though through the pain Zoro managed to get on his knees and stand up. Takahashi stopped walked holding his sword down keeping his eyes on Zoro.

"So you still have some strength in you. That's good. Then keep fighting." Takahashi said coldly before swinging his blade at Zoro.

Zoro stood there still as Takahashi charged at him. Inches from the blade Zoro's eyes then widened as he then grabbed the blade. Takahashi stopped and now had a look of utter disbelief while Zoro stared at him with fierce fiery eyes.

"Are you surprised? I'm a lot stronger than you think I am… Takahashi Raizo." Zoro said in warning. Takahashi pulled his sword away jumping back in safe distance while grinning.

"I like that! You've got real guts Roronoa Zoro. I admire that in my opponents you know?" Takahashi said with a wild grin.

Zoro took another stance with his two swords held in the defense. His steel gaze watched as Takahashi swung his sword around the top of his head in a strange windmill like motion. Takahashi then stopped to point the sword at Zoro while he grinned.

"Take a look Roronoa Zoro. My sword Excalibur is special. From where I am from we don't have katana's like this. It took my special talents to master it in order for me to fight in battle with. It can easily handle you're three swords style on its own."

Zoro's expression was the same. He kept his watch on Takahashi who still watched him with those sharp brown eyes. Takahashi's Excalibur though really made Zoro think while Takahashi wielded the weapon.

"Where you're from… I have a hunch about that."

Takahashi smirked. "So you think you know? Was it my sword style that gave it away or was it my speech?"

"The style is familiar. But that sword throws me off. What kind of swordsman are you?" Zoro asked in caution.

Takahashi laughed before he raised his sword up. To Zoro's shock the blade began to glow a bright blue around the hilt. The sword was still the same but emitted a strange feeling of superpower while Takahashi stood there withstanding it.

"What kind of a swordsman do you think I am, Roronoa Zoro?" Takahashi mockingly asked.

Then without any warning the Excalibur shot out a blast of blue energy around the room. Zoro struggled to stand straight as Takahashi stood holding onto Excalibur tightly. The power was unnatural to Zoro and he really could not wrap his head around its nature. Why it felt like it was Zoro had no idea, but combined with Takahashi's strange vibe of darkness it formed something dangerous.

Takahashi saw his opening leaping up from his spot at Zoro. Zoro had little time to react as Takahashi yelled out swinging his sword straight at Zoro who tried to block with his swords. But the result was already known as Takahashi dragged Excalibur down through Zoro's body to appear around him.

Blood then flew up in the air creating a raining crimson. Takahashi merely grinned.

* * *

The Straw Hat crew arrives in the Walled Island of Luna in the New World. But they arrive in the middle of a great civil war tearing the Nation apart.

The Rebels called _Horizon Dawn_ fight fiercely against their power hungry oppressors led by the mysterious group called 'Hawk'.

Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Ussop, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, and Brook face a deadly enemy whose dark past leads to his call for a bloody future.

Against all odds with a people to save, our favorite band of pirates will have to face all odds to defeat Hawk and stop their terrible plans for a blood eclipse.

* * *

The Flying Lion Presents:

* * *

The Sequel to EPIC STORM

* * *

ONE PIECE:

THE CRIMSON DAWN

* * *

_To preform good, a knight may have to do evil._

* * *

Look forward to this tale soon after EPIC STORM from the Flying Lion.

Sayonara everyone :D


End file.
